History 1979 Homemade
Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1979) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1979) BeyBlade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters The World Championships Begin (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters Lacerta’s Will (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1979) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1979) My Life As a Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1979) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1979) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1979) Muppet Babies The Next Generation (1979) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1979) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1979) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1979) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1979) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1979) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1979) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1979) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster (1979) Phineas And Ferb Elementary My Dear Stacy (1979) Phineas And Ferb Greece Lightning (1979) Phineas And Ferb Jerk De Soleil (1979) Phineas And Ferb S Winter (1979) Phineas And Ferb The Magnificent Few (1979) Phineas And Ferb Run Away Runaway (1979) Phineas And Ferb The Fast And The Phineas (1979) Phineas And Ferb Toy To the World (1979) Phineas And Ferb Out Of Toon (1979) Phineas And Ferb Dude We’re Getting the Band Back Together (1979) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1979) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch on Time (1979) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1979) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1979) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1979) Muppet Babies Hats Hats Hats (1979) Muppet Babies Fine Feathered Enemies (1979) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1979) My Life As a Teenage Robot Party Machine (1979) My Life As a Teenage Robot The Wonderful World Of Wizzly (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1979) House Of Mouse Dennis The Duck (1979) Spongebob Squarepants Valentine’s Day (1979) As Told By Ginger Season Of Caprice (1979) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1979) Aosth Robo Ninjas (1979) Aosth Slowwww Going (1979) Aosth High Stakes Sonic (1979) Aosth Sonic Breakout (1979) Aosth Robotnik Express (1979) Aosth Too Tall Tails (1979) Aosth Fast And Easy (1979) Aosth Tails New Home (1979) Aosth Robotnikland (1979) Aosth Trail Of The Missing Tails (1979) Aosth Birth of a Salesman (1979) Aosth Best Hedgehog (1979) Aosth Magnificent Sonic (1979) Aosth Road Hog (1979) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1979) Kirby Kirby Takes The Cake (1979) Kirby Cappy New Year (1979) The Powerpuff Girls Octi Gone (1979) Sonic X Sonic’s Scream Test (1979) Sonic X Fast Friends (1979) Sonic X Flood Fight (1979) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1979) Kipper The Dog The Camping Trip (1979) Kipper The Dog Pig’s Present (1979) Kipper The Dog Snowy Day (1979) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Seld (1979) Kipper The Dog Space Invaders (1979) Kipper The Dog Kipper’s Circus (1979) Kipper The Dog The Little Ghost (1979) Kipper The Dog The Umbrella (1979) Kipper The Dog The Fair (1979) Kipper The Dog Skates (1979) Kipper The Dog The Holiday (1979) Kipper The Dog The Swimming Pool (1979) Kipper The Dog The Magic Lamp (1979) Kipper The Dog The Flying Machine (1979) Kipper The Dog The Costume Party (1979) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1979) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Joke Box (1979) Hey Arnold Downtown As Fruits (1979) Hey Arnold Field Trip (1979) Hey Arnold Fishing Trip (1979) Hey Arnold Eugene Eugene (1979) Hey Arnold 24 Hours To Live (1979) Hey Arnold A Day in the Life of a Classroom (1979) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Valentine (1979) Hey Arnold April Fool’s Day (1979) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Christmas (1979) Pokemon Emolga The Irresistible (1979) Pokemon Emolga and the New Volt Switch (1979) Pokemon Advanced A Hole Lotta Trouble (1979) Dora The Explorer Beaches (1979) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1979) Dora The Explorer We All Scream For Ice Cream (1979) Dora the Explorer Treasure Island (1979) Dora The Explorer Big River (1979) Dora The Explorer Three Little Piggies (1979) Dora The Explorer Berry Hunt (1979) Dora The Explorer Surpirse (1979) Dora The Explorer Fish Out The Water (1979) Dora The Explorer To The Treehouse (1979) Dora The Explorer Whose Birthday Is It (1979) Dora The Explorer Stuck Truck (1979) Dora the Explorer Baseball Boots (1979) Dora The Explorer Dora Saves The Game (1979) Dora The Explorer The Lost City (1979) Dora the Explorer Boots Special Day (1979) Dora the Explorer To The South Pole (1979) Dora The Explorer Boo! (1979) Dora The Explorer The Super Silly Fiesta (1979) Dora The Explorer Star Catcher (1979) Dora The Explorer A Present For Santa (1979) Care Bears Camp (1979) Care Bears The Birthday (1979) Care Bears Braces (1979) Care Bears Split Decision (1979) Care Bears The Lucky Charm (1979) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1979) Care Bears The Last Laugh (1979) Care Bears The Show Must Go On (1979) Care Bears The Forest Of Misfortune (1979) Care Bears Magic Mirror (1979) Care Bears DayDreams (1979) Care Bears Runaway (1979) Care Bears Mayor for A Day (1979) Care Bears The Night the Stars Went Out (1979) Care Bears The Magic Shop (1979) Care Bears Concrete Rain (1979) Care Bears Dry Spell (1979) Care Bears Drab City (1979) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1979) Care Bears The Old Man and the Lighthouse (1979) Care Bears The Girl Who Called Wolf (1979) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1979) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1979) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1979) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1979) Looney Tunes Box Office Bunny (1979) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1979) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1979) Pelswick N’Talented (1979) The Fairly OddParents The Good Old Days (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Take Us Out To The Ballgame (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Now Museum Now You Don’t (1979) Baby Looney Tunes These Little Piggies Went To The Market (1979) Baby Looney Tunes The Dolly Vanishes (1979) Baby Looney Tunes A Mid Autumn Night’s Scream (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Blast Off Bugs (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Lights Camera Tweety (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Close Encounters Of The Tweety Kind (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Are We There Yet (1979) Baby Looney Tunes Backstage Bugs (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Valentine’s Date (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show (1979) Rugrats The Trial (1979) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1979) Rugrats Beauty Contest (1979) Rugrats Baby Commercial (1979) Rugrats The Big House (1979) Rugrats Little Dude (1979) A Rugrats Vacation (1979) Rugrats Candy Bar Creep Show (1979) Rugrats The Inside Story (1979) Rugrats Be My Valentine (1979) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1979) Sagwa How Sagwa Got Her Colors (1979) Sagwa Fraidy Cats (1979) Sagwa Princess Sheegwa (1979) Sagwa Dongwa’s Best Friend (1979) Sagwa The Four Dragons (1979) Sagwa Wedding Day Mess (1979) Sagwa The Favorite (1979) Sagwa Cat And Mouse (1979) Sagwa Stinky Tofu (1979) Sagwa All Grown Up (1979) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1979) The Fairly OddParents The Big Super Hero Wish (1979) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1979) Animaniacs Wakko’s America (1979) Animaniacs Yakko’s World (1979) Animaniacs Wakko’s Gizmo (1979) Animaniacs Mighty Wakko At The Bar (1979) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1979) Dexter’s Laboratory Ego Trip (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Showdown (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi In the Cards (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Team Teen (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Spaced Out (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Rock n Roe (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Collect All 5 (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Robo Pop (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Koi Fish (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Arbor Day (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Visiting Hours (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Chow Down (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Hungry Yumi (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Camping Caper (1979) HI Hi Puffy Amiyumi The Ride Stuff (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Ski Sick (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Cat Feud (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Run Cat Run (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Dupli Cats (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1979) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1979) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1979) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1979) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1979) Muppet Babies Operations Are Standing By (1979) Muppet Babies Nice To Have Gnome You (1979) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1979) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1979) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1979) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1979) ChalkZone When Santas Collide (1979) Cyberchase Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green (1979) Cyberchase Totally Rad (1979) Cyberchase Penguin Tears (1979) Cyberchase Past Ferfect Prediction (1979) Cyberchase Measure For Measure (1979) Cyberchase Hugs And Witches (1979) Cyberchase The Creech Who Would Be Crowned (1979) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1979) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surpirse (1979) Cyberchase Balancing Act (1979) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1979) Cyberchase Out of Sync (1979) Cyberchase Team Spirit (1979) Cyberchase A Perfect Score (1979) Cyberchase Chaos as Usual (1979) Cyberchase Ecohaven Ooze (1979) Cyberchase Jimaya Jam (1979) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1979) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1979) Icarly Icarly Awards (1979) Iparty With Victorious (1979) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1979) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1979) Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy Princess (1979) Angelina Ballerina In The Wings (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Ballet Tickets (1979) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1979) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1979) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1979) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1979) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1979) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1979) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1979) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1979) CN Groovies I’m a Supergirl (1979) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1979) CN Groovies Chemical X (1979) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1979) Music Aventura Por un Segundo (1979) Aventura Dile Al Amor (1979) Aventura Yo Quisiera Amarla (1979) Aventura Tu Jueguito (1979) Aventura El Malo (1979) Aventura Su Veneno (1979) Stand By Me Prince Royce (1979) Los Temerarios Loco Por Ti (1979) Rockell In A Dream (1979) Rbd Rebelde (1979) Rbd Solo Quedate en Silencio (1979) Rbd Un Poco De Tu Amor (1979) Rbd Nuestro Amor (1979) Rbd Este Corazon (1979) Rbd Ser O Parecer (1979) Rbd Salvame (1979) Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1979) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1979) Sonique It Feels So Good (1979) The World’s Greatest R, Kelly (1979) No One Alica Keys (1979) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1979) Selena Dreaming Of You (1979) Disney Princess If You Can Dream (1979)